


Helping Hand

by xxxbluetidexxx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, M/M, Smut, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:56:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbluetidexxx/pseuds/xxxbluetidexxx
Summary: 19 year old Sicheng just wanted to get through college with straight A's, debt free and drama free. It doesn't go that way when he meets 38 year old Seo Youngho.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been one week since Sicheng had lost his job. It was something that came out of no where but he didn’t allow himself so sulk in self pity, instead he walked out of those library doors head high and went straight to search for a new employer.

He was confident he could get a job in no time but after six days of being told the same thing “sorry we aren’t hiring” he was beginning to loose hope. If he had no responsibilities then he wouldn’t care to find another job so urgently but like most college students had tuition to pay for and unfortunately three months to have it all.

“I don’t know what to do” sicheng said, as he layed his head on his roomates desk “yuta please help me out”

“your only solution, get yourself a sugar daddy” his roommate laughed at the look of disgust the black haired boy was giving him “oh come on, it wouldn’t be bad, just make sure he’s hot and your problems are solved”

sicheng sighed as he closed his eyes once more, trying to forget what his friend suggested, sometimes he questioned why he ever went to the brunette for help.

Yuta walked up to his sulking friend and patted him on the back “I can see if there is an opening at the restaurant this weekend”

Sicheng looked up at his smiling friend “really?!”

“of course, just be prepared to deal with a lot of rich snobs” Sicheng launched himself out of the chair and into his friends arms, he felt tears build up….. _this was no time to get emotional_ He took back everything bad he ever said about his friend “and I’m sure you’ll find your sugar daddy there” yuta said through his giggles. the black haired boy stepped out of the embrace and smacked his friend _never mind I take back the nice things I was saying about him_

"i'm pretty sure you'll get the job, Taeyong is always in the need of help and you've been a server before so this should be no problem" Yuta said as he sprawled himself on Sicheng's bed. As much as he loved to tease his friend he know how much Sicheng needed the money. He was fortunate enough to have parents who helped pay for his tuition, his friend not to much. He had offered to help as well but the black haired boy had refused on multiple occasions, he was just too stubborn. He felt the bed dip, the younger one snuggling close to his brunette friend.

"Sometime's I don't know if I should hate or love you" sicheng muttered as he wrapped his arms around his pouting friend, hiding his face in the others neck. He wasn't an intimate person but Yuta deserved to be loved once in a while, today was one of those days.

Yuta laughed and he embraced the younger "like I said just be prepared, you never know what kind of people you will deal with"

Sicheng nodded, He pulled the covers over them both. Eyes drifting close as he prayed for a better day and hopefully a new and better job.


	2. Chapter 2

It took Yuta two days to get an approval for Sicheng to work at the Restaurant. "Top Tier" was known as an upscale kind of restaurant in all of Seoul. The majority of the customers where usually business men, lawyers and they got their fair share of doctors who frequented the place. If there was any place that guaranteed good money it was Top Tier, unfortunately it came with its negative side which was majority of the customers were also stuck up and demanding in every aspect. If it weren't for the money Yuta would have already quit.

Convincing Taeyong to allow his friend to work for him wasn't hard. They were in need to new servers plus Taeyong who had met Sicheng before had developed a soft spot for him. One meeting and the man was already whipped for the younger, no one was safe from Sicheng's puppy eyes. 

"Do I look okay"? 

Yuta snapped out of his thoughts and glanced at his friend who had stepped out of the bathroom. He glanced at the younger who was dressed in pressed black slacks, a button up white shirt and a tie adorning his neck, their uniform looked fancier than anything they both owned in their closets.

"you look great" he replied " You can leave your other clothes in the break room and we'll come back and get it when we leave"

Sicheng nodded, quickly stuffing his clothes and tennis shoes into his backbag and ran to the adjacent room to store his belongings in a corner. He stepped back out of the room ready to join Yuta to start his shift. He really had to thank his friend for getting him the job, and the uniform, something else he probably wouldn't have been able to afford. He glanced to the side to see his friend talking to their manager. A huge smile spread on his face as he approached both of them. "Taeyong~hyuunng~~" Sicheng latched himself to the blushing manager "thank you once again for giving me this job". The older male patted Sicheng's head, his eyes going softer as he continued to stare at the younger. "I'm glad I could help you. I hope you enjoy your time here and remember if anyone starts harassing you then you go to Yuta or me so we can deal with it" Taeyong (sadly) detached himself from the younger and turned towards a shelf to grab him an apron. "I want you to assist Yuta for the next 3 days until you get the hang of how we work and the menu. after that I will give you your own section, now do you have any questions?"

Sicheng shook his head as he wrapped the apron around his waist. He glanced back up as Taeyong stepped forward and patted his head once again. "Good luck" the older said. 

"Come on Sicheng, I'll show where my section is at and hopefully introduce you to the other workers" Yuta said pulling the younger away from their manager and towards the dining area. He glanced back and waved bye to taeyong as he retreated into the back kitchen doors.

_

 

No matter how many times Sicheng visited Yuta at work he still couldn't grasp how large this restaurant was. Chandeliers adorned the ceiling, round tables were everywhere, white satin sheets hugging them, candles and flowers in the center of each tables. If you asked him, it looked like a wedding was going to happen with how well decorated everything looked. He listened to his friend explain how the sections worked, where he would get drinks or utensils and where dirty plates were to be placed. Just as the older finished the host walked by with 7 tall men in suits heading towards one of Yuta's tables. "looks like we have our first customers of the day" Yuta sighed. he fixed his tie and began walking towards the chattering men. Sicheng quickly followed behind, his palms began to sweat as they finally approached the table. The older introduced himself to the men as well as Sicheng, unfortunately he didn't get to finish saying his sentence when all of the men started to place their orders.  

Sicheng felt a tap to his arm, glancing down he was met with a pair of brown eyes. He could feel a blush starting to form as the older male smiled at him, his smile reminded him of a cat...he liked cats. "I'm sorry my colleagues interrupted your friend but I didn't catch your name" Sicheng was mentally screaming because this handsome man was asking for his name! was he even worthy to have this model ask for his name?! "My name is sicheng sir" he managed to calmly say " would you like me to place your order?" 

"please do call me Johnny, sir makes me feel a lot more older" the older male laughed, he glanced back at the other server, the poor males frantically trying to get his coworkers orders as well. His even was meant to lounge around his apartment until his coworkers pestered him to join them for dinner. He had declined but no one was backing off until he finally agreed. He was regretting joining his overbearing collegues but watching the flustered waiter was making this outing a whole lot more enjoyable. He rolled his eyes when he noticed his friend Hansol winking at the brunette waiter who ignored him. "that will be fine, it looks like it might take a while until he gets to me" The young waiter fumbled to get a notepad and pen out of his apron. The entire time he kept trying to contain his blush, it didn't help that the older male kept staring at his intensely, he didnt feel uncomfortable but he wasn't used to that kind of attention. He quickly wrote down the older and walked towards the computers leaving Yuta behind. He felt bad for abandoning him but he really couldn't take the staring anymore.

A few minutes later a grumbling Yuta joined him slamming the menus in front of him "who does that man think he is?! fucking rich ass snob, hope he chokes on his money" the brunette sent in the tables order, he spun back to sicheng who had also finished placing the single order he took "fake ass friend leaving me to eaten by those uglies" 

"Im sooorrryy!! that johnny guy was making me nervous!" sicheng covered his face already feeling the blush coming on. Yuta snorted at his flustered friend. "I can't believe you already developed a crush on the first day, and on someone who is probably double you age" 

"stop lying, Johnny can't be that old" 

"from what I know Johnny is Taeyong's old high school classmate and our grandpa is 38 years old so imma go with your crush is the same age"

the water pitcher the younger was holding almost fell out of his hand from shock "but.. he looks so young!"

Seeing his friend panic over the information was amusing to him. "You know I was kidding when I said you should get yourself a sugar daddy" he took the pitcher out of the youngers hand and walked back to the table leaving a shocked and confused sicheng behind.

The rest of the evening Sicheng avoided Johnny's table and tended to Yuta's other customers. He felt stupid avoiding the older male but something was telling him to stay away, then again he had always been paranoid. He felt the other stare at him every time he walked by which resulted in him walking away even faster. When the group finally left he let out a sigh, the tension in his shoulders finally leaving. He was frustrated that one person could get him so worked up, he didn't even know the older man and he was already reacting like this. _Hopefully he won't return_ the younger thought as he walked towards Yuta to help him clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeyyyy! I;m sorry for the really late chapter! I know i promised weekly updates but uni really is kicking ass. One more month and I'm on summer break though! sorry for the short and boring chapter but it will really start to go fast starting on the next one. please leave kudos and comments~ love you~ 
> 
> also I wrote this pretty quick so there will probably be a lot of grammar mistakes, sorry :(

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first NCT fic! and for johnwin! rare pair I know but I'm a sucker for rare pairings.  
> I've been wanting to write one for this fandom for a really long time but I've just been too lazy to do it lol. My writing skills are still really rusty, it's been a while since I've written anything (sorry). also I don't even understand why i decided to post this now when uni is already kicking my ass. anyways I don't think I'll post anything in the next two weeks because of schoolwork but I will try my best to post at least once a week. p.s I love comments~


End file.
